A Lot Of Rockets
by Pricat
Summary: Rocket gets quite the shock when inter-dimensional versions of himself show up meaning antics and adventures
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was a random idea inspired by talking to my friend, and it was too intresting that I had to write, but hope you enjoy especially Guardians of the Galaxy fans.**

**In this story, Rocket gets a big surprise when inter-dimensional versions of himself show up at the Avengers compound meaning antics.**

* * *

"Holy crutack, you're all me from different dimensions?" Rocket asked seeing a lot of raccoons show up in the compound, which looked like him , hoping none of the others heard because they might not believe him, if he told them.

"Relax, we're just having fun, plus we were curious about you." tne female one named Rocky said, adjusting the goggles on her furry head to keep her bangs in place hearing antics going on becsuse one of them had came across Hulk's peanut butter and cookies stash, one had one of Iron Man's suits on, while another was tnrowing Captain America's shield around likeva frisbee, makimg Rocket nervous.

"I'm so toast, when the others wake up." Rocket muttered seeing Groot curious, helpimg his best friend and brother plus would help him explain to the others when they woke up later, thinking he did all this, seeing Groot there wondering what was goijg on, finding the other versions of Rocket cute.

"I am Groot, I am Groot?" he asked him.

"They came from other dimensions, but I need your help to calm them." Rocket said to him.

He was calming the other Rockets down, making Rocket relieved, hoping that the others would believe him, when he told them, if they woke up and saw the mess making Groot assure him that the others would not blame him, makimg Rocket relieved.

He knew that Groot was able to calm him down when upset, or sad so he was calming the other Rockets down sighing going to the tech lab to calm down makimg Groot get it.

* * *

"I am Groot, I am Groot." Groot told the others backing Rocket up, revealing the Rockets from the other dimensions, stunning the others realising Rocket hadn't done any of the stuff that had happened so was making them clean up their messes deciding to let them stay making Rocket surprised and nervous.

"Relax we can help keep an eye on them, plus we have a lot of room here, besides they are like your family." Carol told him.

"I guess you have a point, Princess Sparkle Fists, but they better not pin any more crud on me." Rocket said.

The other Rockets looked nervous at him, making Carol chuckle at the furry male being tough on his other selves, after trashing the compound makimg the other Avengers get it, which was a good thing, so Rocket was helping them settle into their rooms relieving them, letting Rocket handle this so was letting things be seeing him breathing deeply yawning because dealing with the other Rockets so was letting him rest.

"Yeah their antics wore me out, but Groot backed me up." he told tnem yawning going to sleep.

Carol and the others hoped this was a good idea, as it was late seeing Kamala stunned that a lot of Rockets from other dimensions had found their way here after Carol told her so was hoping Rocket was alright seeing Steve nod checkimg on the brown-red furred male raccoon seeing him asleep which was a good thing.

The next morning, Rocket was stirring seeing the younger versions ofhimself was on the bed, making him wonder if everything was alright hearing them say they were hungry as he was getting up but going to the kitchen.


	2. Dealing With Rambunctious Kits

"So what do you hyperactive guys want for breakfast?" Rocket asked the other versions of him, as they were sitting at the table in the kitchen.

"Pancakes!" R.J one of the kid bersions yelled excitedly, making Rocket chuckle.

"Woah, woah we can have pancakes, waffles and pop tarts!" he said trying to keep things peaceful.

Steve and the others had been awoken hearing this, being curious hearing excited commotion surprised seeing pancakes on the ceiling wondering what the story was behind that seeing Rocket in an apron which Carol found cute, seeing the other Rockets had been helping despite things getting messy which happened when you had kids or looking after kids noticing the Rocket they knew a little grumpy, getting him coffee.

"Thanks as RJ and Rockus were wanting to flip pancakes and they ended up on the ceiling, sorry." he said annoyed.

"Yeah your other selves are a little wild except from the older one, that's drinking tea, maybe we can help them channel that energy." Steve said making Rocket sigh, hoping that they could help, drinking strong coffee.

"I am Groot!" Groot said laughing as RJ and Rockus the two little kid versions were playing with him, which the others admitted along with Rocket was cute.

"Maybe Groot can help, you know?" Hulk said to him, as Rocky tne female version of Rocket that had a mohawk was listening to music on headphones making Rocket grin along with his very old version that was calmer, making Rocket curious especially seeing an otter cozy around the teapot guessing he had Lylla in his dimension making him curious despite Carol saying it might be a bad idea.

"Even if it is bad, I have to know Marv, like you finding your memories." he said.

They were talking, despite his older self trying not to spoil thijgs for him, until they heard alarms making him and the others on alert thinking someone like the Kree had broken in seeing RJ and Rockus in the cockpits of the Quinjet and Rocket's ship making Rocket annoyed and a little proud the two little kit versions of himself had been doing that reminding himself of when he was that age.

"Rockie don't be proud they did that, it's bad, we have to teach them right from wrong." Carol said firmly.

"Sorry Marv, let's put tnem in time out, right?" Rocket said seeing Carol nod as RJ scowled at him but Rockus was quiet confusing Carol putting them in time out makimg sure they could not escape knowing Rocket had escaped from various prisons seeing Rocket look sad despite going to the tech lab as inventing destressed him plus there was a bot fighting event in San Fransyokyo which he wanted to enter, seeing Rocky impressed, helping.

"Don't feel bad about putting them in time out, trying to steal your ship was stupid." she said.

"I guess but they were just playing, kid." Rocket said unaware Carol was listening.

* * *

Later that early evening, Rocket and Groot were chasing after RJ and Rockus, because they didn't want to eat vegetables or go to bed, so were running rings around the others despite Rocky helping as this was amusing, hoping both little kits would relent because it was not a game seeing Rockus relent relieving them, just RJ was still wired in energy hearing Rockus say he was sorry.

"It's alright kid, but we gotta catch your friend, alright?" Rocket assured him.

He saw Groot catch RJ, scooping him up with his vines, not letting go seeing the kit was tired, relieving them going to their rooms only Rocket wanted to tuck Rockus in, while Carol was helping tuck RJ in.

"I knowyou were just going along with your friend, but you're shy which is fine with me, we can help you get brave, brave enough to not let RJ talk you into his ideas." Rocket said to the quiet kit.

"Really?" he said astounding Rocket that he was talking.

"Eeyup, but you need sleep, so we'll talk more in the morning." he said leaving the light on before leaving.


	3. Hanging Out

Rocket was surprised later that night/early morning, finding Rockus one of the little kid versions of himself on the bed, guessing he could not sleep or had a bad dream yet did not have the heart to put him back in his own bed, just letting the shy youngster stay plus he was wanting to put RJ and Rockus in pre-school despite the fact they were not toilet trained which he learnt was a requirement.

_I'll just have to play the Avenger card, if I can only toilet train one of them, and it's gonna be Rockus, that will let metoilet train him comparedto RJ._

He saw the male youngster lying beside him, snoring gently which he thought cute, yawning because he needed his sleep, plus knew Rockford had probably gotten up to pee drifting off into peaceful dreams as Rockfordpeeked in smiling at that.

"I knew this was a good idea." he said softly going to bed.

* * *

"Wake up, we're hungry!" RJ said jumping on Rocket's bed, trying to wake him up along with Rockus, making the both of them stunned, the kid was doing that despite the fact it was mid-morning making Rocket sigh, getting up along with Rockus who was sleepy going to the kitchen making Rocky facepalm.

"Rockford and I told him to just wait, but he did not listen." she told Rocket makimg him sigh makimg himself strong coffee, seeing them sitting at the table since the others had eaten relieving Rocket makimg Rockford understand drinking tea makimg Rocket get it.

"I decided to maybe enrol RJ and Rockus in pre-school." he said stunning them including some of his friends in the Avengers.

"You realise you have to get them toilet trained, before that happens." Carol heard Hulk say to Rocket.

"Plus RJ might drive the teacher nuts, like he drives you crazy." Steve said makimg Rocket facepalm.

"We can help with that, as they're like little brothers, even if we're not from the same dimension." she said.

Rocket admitted this was true, making the others agree, seeing Rockus playing by himself, seeing RJ being rambunctious, snatching blocks from him, making Rocket annoyed knowing that they had to curb RJ's attitude, seeing Rockford agree, along with the others guessing he could work with Rockus while Carol and the others dealt with RJ, so would help if they needed it.

He noticed that Rockus was shy but had taken the gogles off Rocket's furry head and wearing them, making him chuckle, because it was cute since they liked his new armour seeing him hugging his leg making Rocket grin at this because he was helping him out with his confidence seeing the male youngster get it giving them back.

"Aw it's okay, but guess Carol is keeping your friend calm." he told Rockus seeing him nod.

"Are you sure it's good to send me and RJ to school?" he asked him.

"Yes as you both are kids, so you need to learn and grow." Rocket said.

He knew that RJ would drive the teacher nuts, compared to Rockus seeing Rockus playing with him making Rocket chuckle at at him playing with him because it was like little Groot hearing Rockus giggle while they were rolling around on the floor, making Steve amused by what was happening before him.


	4. Pizza Antics

"We're getting pizza, yes!" Rocket said makijg the other-dimensional versions of himself curious making Rocket and the other Avengers chuckle plus Rocket heard that Hulk was ordering a ghost pepper pizza, makimg RJ and Rockus, Rocky and Rockford curious, worrying Rocket because he didn't want them to get tummy aches or be on the toilet all night.

"Yes, pizza is a good thing, but the one Hulk's getting is something you four can't handle." he told tnem, making Rockford get it, being wiser and older seeing RJ and Rockus excited because it meant soda, making Rocket smirk because they were little kids makijg the others roll their eyes.

"Rockie, something came out of the Quantum Zone, and it's a female of your species and has powers." Carol told him as he told Rockford to keep an eye on things until he got back, seeing a female raccoon with shoulder length hair, who looked anxious making Rocket curious, along with Carol makimg her welcoming her.

"Hey it's alright, we're not going to hurt you but you were in the Quantum Zone." Rocket told her.

"Y-yes I was, but you're Rocket, right?" the female raccoon said seeing him nod, hearing excitement guessing the pizza was here as he, Carol and the newcomer were going there seeing RJ getting grabby, and Hulk getting annoyed, making Rocket shake his furry head breaking it up, relieving Rocky.

"There's enough to go around, kid plus an newcomer just arrived, from the Quantum Zone." he told them, surprising them, despite Thor calling her a cute rabbit making Rocket sigh seeing the female raccoon curious about the other raccoons hearing Rocket explain.

* * *

"That's why we don't drink so much soda, we either get sick or have an accident, but I'm not mad." Rocket was saying to RJ, because it was later that night/early morning so one of the little kid versions of him had thrown up, so was cleaning him up.

"Yeah but your friends were too, along with that pizza you wouldn't let me and the others eat." RJ said.

"Ghost peppers are pretty spicy and can make you have one heck of a tummy ache which I don't want to happen to you." Rocket told him making the youngster get it, as he and Rockus were starting school soon, which made him nervous like Rockus despite hiding it making Rocket get it leading him back to his room, tucking him in seeing him out like a light relieving him.

He was stroking his neck scarf with one of his paws, as he saw the female raccoon from the Quantum Zone awake drinking warm milk making him relieved guessing she was finding it hard to sleep, as he knew he had been like this his first night at the compound with Thor helping him get settled wanting to help Rikki which she ha named herself making him grin, letting her be for now seeing Thor in the kitchen.

"She's very cute, eh Captain Rabbit?" he said making Rocket facepalm, seeing Rikki give Thor a look, which Rocket got.


	5. Under the Weather

**A/N**

**Here's more of the series and hope people are enjoying, because I love writing these, plus all the stuff for Endgame is giving me ideas but I hope you like.**

**In this one, Rocket comes down with a cold which worries the other Rockets, despite the other Avengers expkaining that he will be alright and that he just needs to rest.**

* * *

"Dude you okay, you don't look so hot, is it the other yous doing it?" Tony asked Rocket, noticing the brown-red furred male looking sluggish and a little droopy, the first signs of a cold making Tony and the others cruinous, including the other Rockets.

"I'm alright Stark, I can handle myself and my other selves." Rocket said sneezing making them worry, despite him saying he was alright plus was going to the tech-lab making Rockford shake his furry head at his younger self making RJ and Rockus curious.

"Keep an eye on him, alright?" they heard Tony tell Carol making them concerned, hearing yelling and sneezing from the tech-lab seeing RJ and Rockus scamper into there seeing Rocket out of it, plus Thor was trying to get him to rest, hearing how dosed up he was becoming making both male kits worry for him, because he waslikeca dad to them, making Carol get it seeing him pass out.

"He's gonna be alright, he just has a bad cold but he just needs to rest up, maybe you and your friends can help." Carol told them, as Hulk was carrying a sleeping Rocket to his room, putting him into bed, placing a cold compress on Rocket's furry head, because a fever was starting hearing him talking about things amusing him and the othere.

"I am Groot, I am Groot." Groot said to both RJ and Rockus as he knew they were worrying, leaving Rocket's room calming both youngsters down making Rocky and Rockford get it after Groot explained.

* * *

"Ugh, what's going on, why do I feel so weird?" Rocket asked coughing after beginning to stir after being asleep for a while.

"I am Groot, I am Groot, I am Groot." Groot said handing him a glass of orange juice, as his friend was blowing his nose into a tissue, as Carol had brought lots of tissues after Hulk had explained to her how to help the male, seeing Rocket lying down.

"Is daddy better, Uncle Groot?" he heard Rockus ask making him surprised, that the male kit had just said that making Groot get it seeing him coughing rubbing his furry back letting him rest making the others along with the other Rockets because the others had explained to them, that colds and being sick sometimeswas natural on Terra, that their friend just needed to rest.

Rocky had been helping Rikki get used to being here, while Rockford was making tea for Rocket to help with his throat because of the cold, which the others thought was a good idea since RJ and Rockus were taking naps, as this whole thing had made them worry, so Groot had helped put them down for an nap, which the others were relieved seeing Rocket out of bed with a blanket wrapped around him making the others worry.

"Rocket what the heck ard you doing out of bed, are you trying to spread germs?" Steve said.

"No, I got bored, so I wantedto do something, so don't freak." Rocket said sneezing.

"I know that, but you have to rest, as we need you healthy." Rockford said to him.

He guessed that was true, getting an idea as he had his space stylus, which was like an ipad going to his room, relieving the others including Rocky and Rockford because they cared about him, along with RJ and Rockus which the others agreed with hoping he would feel better soon, just as RJ and Rockus woke up from their nap, wondering if Rocket was feeling better.

"He still is sick, but he got out of bed which was not a smart thing, so Rockford talked sense into him." Rocky said to them.

"Ohhhh, he'll get better, like Mr Hulk said." Rockus said seeing Rockford nod in reply.

The others werd listening as it was cute, because they livened things up in the compound despite being rambunctious so was letting them be, knowing Rocket would be fine in a couple of days, seeing the others agree


	6. Dealing With A Meltdown

**A/N**

**Here's more of the series, and thanks to those that favourited, as this was just randomness that evolved into something awesome.**

**In this one, Rocket is helping the other Rockets especially the younger ones get in touch with their instincts, and deals with Rocky having a meltdown which Carol helps with.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

"Holy crutack, what're they doing?" Hawkeye asked seeing Rockus and RJ climbing the walls along with Rocky since Rocket was teaching them about instincts, which Rockford agreed with making the others stunned, that Rocket was letting his other-dimension selves do this, let alone encourage it seeing Rocket with a stopwatch.

"Ohh hey guys, how did they get up there?" Rocket said pretending to be surprised by this, making the others shake their heads while Groot was getting the other Rockets down before they got hurt as Rockford explained it was his idea, to teach the younger ones skills.

"We get it, but climbing that high, somebody could get hurt, besides we have climbing walls." Thor said making Rocket get it.

"I made a mistake, alright?" he admitted impressing the others making RJ and Rockus hope they were not in trouble just because they had been listening to instincts, like wanting to get their paws into everything, including Rocky.

Plus Rocky knew she, RJ and Rockus and Rockford were honourary Abengers, because Rocket was a real Avenger, only was deciding not to tell RJ and Rockus, because chaos would ensue, and Rocket might get mad at them if they got hurt playing Avengers sincethey were starting pre-school in a few days, which Rocket had been preparing both young male kits for, getting them what they needed.

"We should let him calm down, besides what we were doing is something our species does." Rocky said.

Rockfordnoddedin agreement because in his domension, he had been with the Ravagers when he was yoijg, knowing hisyounger self wouldlove hearing that, seeing RJ and Rockus playing with RJ being nice.

"What Ms Sparkle fists has been doing with RJ is wirking." Rocky told him, hearing Rocket talking to somebody on video chat, making the female teenaged kit curious wondering who Rocket was talking to, as it was Casey Raccoon otherwise known as Raccoon Girl impressing Rocky.

* * *

"Sorry if I was spying, but I heard you talking to somebody so I was curious, but who is she, your girlfriend?" Rocky asked making Rocket flustered.

"Casey is a good friend of mine, besides Lylla is my girlfriend, alright?" he yelled stunning the other Rockets beside the other Avengers at his tone.

"Let's just cool down, before anything happens, alright?" Thor said making Rocket agree, going to take a walk and get some fresh air while Carol was dealing with Rocky knowing that being a teen could be rough, guessing she needed somebody to talk to since Rocket was always hanging out with the guys when Rocky was doing her own thing seeing the teenage raccoon female telling her things, like the dimension she came from.

"That is pretty cool, but at least you can talk to me, or Kamala, we're friendly here, Rockie cares about you guys, trust me." Carol said seeing her nod.

"He is a good guy, he is an Avenger after all plus he cares about RJ and Rockus." she said to Carol makijg her smile.

Rocket was back later but playing with RJ and Rockus, rough housing and laughing hysterically which Carol and Rocky found adorable, confirming Rocky's thoughts, saying to him that she was sorry for spying, which he was okay with besides giving her a communicator which astounded her as Carol grinned.

"We all have them, so I figured you needed one, since these two are too little yet." Rocket said as Rocky hugged him


	7. Catching A Thief

"Get your furry butt back here, as you gotta get clean!" Groot heard alomg with the others, wondering what was going on.

"RJ refuses to get a bath, as he needs to get clean because he and Rockus have school gomorrow!" Rocket said seeing said male kit flying around using a jet pack, amusing Groot and the others, seeing Carol and Rocky wanting to help.

"How did he get his paws on a jet pack, when he can't reach thecaccess thing to the tech lab?" Carol asked.

Earlier while Rocket and the others had came back from a mission, and RJ and Rockus had woken up from tneir nap, RJ had figured out how to get into the tech-lab but the jet packs had grabbed his attention, after standing on Rockus to reach thecaccess panel, to let them inside so they could play astounding Rocket once he realisedthis factor, impressed but hiding it knowing he had to tell them the tech-lab wasoff limits to them.

"Gotcha, and good timing before you got hurt, come on kit." Rocket said to RJ, as Rockus had his bath already so was playing.

After the bath and being dried off, Rocket was explaining the tech-lab was dangerous saying they could have gotten hurt, or gotten in danger making Rockusget it despite RJ a little annoyed despite having the mini blaster he'd found which Rocky swiped from him, giving it to Rocket.

"Thanks as I didn't puck up that he had that, goid job." he said ruffling her bangs, making her smile, revealing her fangs.

"You're welcome, d-dad, as he could have hurt himself, playing with it." she said shyly.

He was pretty exhausted from the mission besides dealing with RJ so was seeing it was their bedtime, scooping Rockys up gently, seeing RJ follow him, relieving the others including Rocky and Rockford, hoping no missions would happen during the night since he and the others needed to rest.

He was telling them stories as it was soothing both younger males tucking them in, seeing RJ and Rockus cuddling stuffed animals which was very cute.

"I guess all those antics wore them out, which is good, as they have a big day." Rocket said yawning, going to his room.

However the next morning, he was surprised hearing the others saying there were a lot of pick pocketing going on recently, but wanting Rocket to chase down the thief making him nod, drinking coffee, seeing Rocky say, that she would take RJ and Rockys to school, as Rocket was goijg to get ready for the day, putting on his armour telling RJ and Rockus to have a good first day.

* * *

"Hehe, these humies are stupid, compared to somebody like me." a young sounding voice said, belonging to somebody in an ninja suit that had a raccoon tail, swiping money from tills, unaware that Rocket was on her tail, not letting her go, stunning and annoying her using her skills to try and shake him catching her in his trap with help from the others, stunned that she was a female raccoon as they were taking her to the Avengers compound, putting her paws in handcuffs..

"This should be intresting, you know, only why would she be stealing from humans?" Carol asked Rocket.

"I guess she has something to prove, or trying to survive, we can ask when we get back." he said making them get it.

Back at the compound, Rocky and Rockford were curious about the newcomer, especially the fact she was in handcuffs, making Rocket sigh, as the female was giving him and the others dirty looks despite looking cute with her braid, wearing a kimono of sorts with black pants which hid her furry legs putting her in a holding cell so she could calm down before they started talking to her.

"Baka!" she yelled making Rocket curious.

"Let's go talk, on what to do with her, alright?" Carol said to him.

"Alright, but hope RJ and Rockus are having a good day." Rocket replied as they were going to talk, giving him an idea, as this female reminded him of himself back in the day, guessing mabye he could try and reform her, surprising the others by his thinking.

"I think it's a good idea, but we should help him, just in case." Hawkeye said making the others nod.

He was realising it was time to puck RJ and Rockus up, telling them to keep an eye on their guest until he got back, making Rocky nod seeing Rockford sleeping, curious about this newcomer, despite Rocket saying he would explain later seeing Carol there.


	8. Bonding With Yang

"Nice try kit, but nobody gets past me, the only way you're getting out is co-operating." Rocket said to Yang, tne female raccoon thief he'd captured the other day that had tried to escape unaware of how determinedRocket was, putting her back in the holding cell.

"Baka, why you care so much?" she said making Rockford get it, his younger self had ade mistakes like Yang so Rocket was just trying to show her a better path seeing him nod in reply.

"The reason I give a crud, is because in the past, I was like you, but then becoming a Guardian of the Galaxy and now an Avenger put me on a better pagh, which you could have, just think about it." Rocket said making Yang quiet while he went to blow off steam besides check on things.

He found RJ and Rockus having a snack but being calm, relieving him after dealing with Yang which confused both male youngsters, despite Rocket saying that Yang was in time out only she was only going to be let out if she behaved deciding to bring her something to eat guessing she liked sushi like Casey.

"I figured that you would be hungry, so here." Rocket said to her bringing her sushi.

"Arigatou, but why're you being nice to me?" Yang asked him.

"Because I've been there, and you have pitential, you could use those awesome skills, for good." Rocket said to her, making her curious, hearing him explain while the others were listening, impressed he was getting through to her seeing the other Rockets impressed, by what was going on.

"I get it as a lot of life forms told me about you, Rocket, but it's cool." she said to him as he was letting her think it over, joining the others seeing Hulk high-five him.

"That was amazing you got her to talk." he told him seeing Rocket quiet, as he was thinking about things, making them get it, as Yang reminded him of himself back in the day making RJ, Rockus, Rocky and Rockford curious, because tjere was much to learn, hoping he was alright.

* * *

"You alright, Yang, as I was wondering if you were alright, after what you told me?" Rocket asked her, as i was later that night/early morning after he'd put both RJ and Rockus to bed, plus Rocky and Rockford were in their rooms, so Rocket was checking on the female raccoon thief, plus had brought her a late night snack and coffee surprising her.

"Yeah, but thanks for helping me, as I normally had to fend for myself, plus you had a rep when you were a thief." Yang said to him as they were hanging out which Carol was listening to finding it cute.

She was checking on him, but was impressing her that he was being nice to Yang like with the other-dimensional versions of him and knew that maybe, Rocky should be in middle school making Rocket like that idea, so would run it past Rocky in the morning impressing Yang overhearing.

The next morning, Rocky was surprised by Carol's idea, just beause she knew other kids would be mean to her, making Carol say she would help which relievedRocket seeing RJ and Rockus ready for schook.

"Is dad taking us, or does he have another mission?" RJ said making the others chuckle.

"I can take you guys, yesterday was different." Rocket replied to them, seeing them with their stuff, leaving making Rocky and Rockford chuckle, drinking coffee seeing Carol wanting to talk to Rocky alone making the female kit guess what it was about, goimg with her.

"Is Yang gonna be our mom?" Rockus asked, making Rocket surprised to hear.

"We're friends or becoming good friends, where did you get an idea like that?" Rocket said.

"Mr Thor, he acts like that around Ms Danvers, you know?" RJ said.

Rocket sighed, dropping them off, telling them to have a good day, plus remembered it was the first of April, remembering Starlordsaying Terrans got mischievous on this day, getting ideas going back to the compound, seeing antics going on like Hawkeye putting Toxicity labels on Hulk's favourite snacks which Hulk was being calm about, impressing Rocket.


	9. Pillows And Soda

**A/N**

**Here's more of the series and now it's April, everybody is looking forward to Endgame, which made me want to update.**

**In this one, RJ and Rockus decide to build a huge blanket fort which leads to antics they could not imagine happening, which also annoys the girls which is hilarious in Rocket's opinion.**

* * *

It was early evening in the compound, and RJ was swiping pillows from the rooms along with the blankets, because at pre-school the other kids had mentioned about making blanket or pillow forts so he and Rockhs wanted to make one too, only they needed a lot of blankets and pillows for the idea to work hoping the adults wouldn't mind as they were just playing.

"Woah, you got a lot, you sure the adults won't mind?" Rockus asked.

"Nope, we're just having fun, plus we're not getting in their fur." RJ replied, since both brown-red furred youngsters were in RJ's room since the adults were busy so they were having fun, compared to RJ's normal ideas, knowing Rocket would be relieved hearing the others especially Hulk or Prof Hulk as the adults called him asking where the blankets and pillows had went.

"I have a theory, as both RJ and Rockus have been quiet this whole tone." Hulk said making a small grin cross Rocket's furry face.

He chuckled hysterically seeing that both youngsters had made a huge fort, which was cute, guessing they had gotten mentally bored and they had said they had to occupy themselves you know?" Rocket said.

"Yeah, as kids their age do this stuff, you know?" Steve said seeing Nerf darts hit him, making the others chuckle, knowing they were nust playing, making Rocket chuckle joining in being careful while Carol, Kamala, Rocky and Rockfordwere in the kitchens wondering where the guys were seeing Yang grin because she had seen the antics that was emusing.

"You'll never take us alive, Avengers!" Rockus yelled, as they were surprised seeing the guys rough housing and acting like dorks, making Carol giggle seeing the guys unaware they had noticed making them stop in their tracks despite an Nerf dart hitting Carol, making Thor facepalm.

"RJ and Rockus took all the pillows and blankets to make a fOrr, so we were trying to get them back." Rocket said seeing Rocky shake her furry head.

"Sure and you had a huge pillow war as well, which is kind of funny." she said seeing Yang agree, because it was cute.

"I think we upset the girls in the house, and got them in trouble." RJ whispered to Rockus seeing him nod.

They were helping clean up, but Rocket noticed both youngsters tired after all the antics taking Rockys to his room, tucking him in as the antics had worn him and RJ out so was letting them sleep, because what had happened had been hilarious even if the girls were mad at them.

* * *

The next morning or later that next morning, Rocket and the others saw a sleepy RJ and Rockus at the table, knowing they were going to be late for school, so Rocket was letting them stay home, because they had been up late last night, noticing the girls were not mad at them, guessing they had calmed down seeing Carol nod so saw both RJ and Rockus zoning out which was cute, so Rocket had an idea to keep them awake, which Rockford thought might not be a good idea.

"It's not likecI'm giving them coffee, I'm not a total moron." he stated pouringvCoje into their cups making Rocky facepalm at his idea.

Both youngsters were drinking up, boosting their energy making the others realise, seeing Rocket look sheepish, because he figured it was a good idea, seeing two brown-red furred blurs running around, seeing Hulk shake his head, knowing that both RJ and Rockus would calm down sooner or later relieving Rocket despite the others getting mad at him.

"You gave little kids soda, what were you thinking?" Nebula asked him making him gulp.

"I was trying to keep tnem from zoning out, alright?" Rocket said to her.

After a while, both RJ and Rockus were sleeping off their soda high, relieving everybody, knowing it had just been a mistake, so was letting it slide, making Rocket sigh bdcause he would expkain to thdm later, getting a text from Casey making him surprised, making Rocky curious along with Yang.


	10. A Good Friend's Visit

"So Casey is a friend of yours, not your girlfriend, eh?" Rockford heard Carol asking Rocket, making him sigh.

"No we're just good friends, plus she's been in Japan a lot, you know?" Rocket replied to him.

It was the next day after RJ and Rockus had soda and went hyper, and Rocket was excited but nervous that his friend Casey, otherwise known as Raccoon Girl was visiting making the other Rockets curious, as he talked about her a lot which made them curious making Rocket sigh despite RJ and Rockus asking questions walking out of there before he blew his top.

"Casey's just my friend, and I helped her out with her powers, after getting expised to terragen mist." he muttered to himself

Nebula smirked as she thought it hilarious, like Gamora with Starlord, so was seeing Yang meditating as Rocket had trusted her enough to let her out of the holding cell impressing her by his judgement plus she was stunned by the other Rockets especially RJ and Rockus wondering how they had gotten here, making Rocket sigh because they werr kind of like family, which Kamala had pointed out.

"Casey is here, Rockie, and getting used to the other Rockets, you know?" Carol told him.

He saw Casey in her armour wearing a purple bandanna around her furry neck like Rocket with his, which Rockus was noticing, plus saw her hugging Rocket confusing the other Rockets, until Casey explained they were good friends so good friends can hug.

* * *

While Casey and Rocket were hanging out that evening, the other Rockets were causing mischief in the compound especially RJ and Rockus making Nebula annoyed because she knew that Rocket had taught them some of his tricks, making Carol and Kamala giggle because both male kits were just playing since Rocket had asked tnem to keep an eye on the other Rockets until he got back, making Nebula sigh going to do her own thing.

"Why're you so annoyed by them, as they're just being furry goofballs?" Kamala asked her, hearing Nebula snort.

"Because Rocket can be a little irresponsible, and ghey're getting like that, especially the two little ones!" Nebula yelled unaware that Rockford had heard her.

He knew that Rocket took good care of them, which Nebuladid not know about, makimg Rocky agree, because Rocket cared about them, seeing RJ and Rockus on Groot's back which surprised Nebula by the treelike being's reaction to them, as they were just playing.

"Hehe, things are lively here as ever, which is good, what's up with Nebula?" Rocket asked.

"No idea, we should leave her alone." Rocky replied to him.


	11. Helping Him With Insecurity

"What's up with him, as he's acting odd, is he sick?" Thor asked Carol meaning he was talking about Rocket as the brown-red furred male in question was making a lot of mistakes which Tony was finding hilarious, making the others including Hulk curious as he sensed either anxiety or insecurity from the male while cleaning his glasses after getting chemical ooze over them, making the other Rockets curious.

"It must be insecurity, which is normal, but why?" he whispered to Thor.

"It's do with the tech summit in San Fransyokoyo as he was up all night, practicing." RJ said, makimg the adults in the room wonder how the youngster knew this when he had been sleeping in his room, making Rocky facepalm, hearing him say he had a reason for getting out of bed because he had to pee.

"Thanks for that image kid, but we gotta help him relax." Rocky said seeing Rockford agree.

"Just give him alcohol, that normally works." Nebula muttered seeing them glare.

"We got this, you guys go about your business." Hulk said to them noticing the brown-red furred male loked tired, zoning out, going to rest despite being nervous about things making Rickford sigh, getting an idea making Rocky curious as to what he was up to hearing him tell her to keep an eye on things making her hope this wouldn't lead to chaos besides right now, RJ and Rockus were at school.

"Relax he'll be back to his normal self soon." Nebula said which Carol was not sure about.

She was surprised that Rockford's idea was to give Rocket akcohol, as that would not help him with whatever was going on, sighing putting it down the sink, making Rockford shake his furry head going to make tea, while Carol and the others were in the training simulator kicking major butt, plus Rocky was joining in which maxe the teenaged female kit very happy, using her powers impressing and making them curious.

"In my dimension, a lot of peopke but also animals are born Inhuman, compared to how it happens here, but I hope Rocket's alright." she said.

* * *

"You know you're an awesome force in the tech world, so why so nervous about the expo?" Hulk asked Rocket later, when they were alone in the tech-lab doing what they did best, inventing and eating pizza since it had been Pizza Night at the compound, which had made RJ and Rockus very happy

"Because I'm me and peopke react weird to me, when I try to socialize, the only person I really felt comfortable aroubd besides you is Groot." Rocket said giving Hulk an idea as the brown-red furred male could wear armour so he could break the ice and create a little mystery, which Rocket was liking the soubd of.

"In all honesty, you just have to be you, or as the peopke say, you do you as you are pretty unique plus your friends like being around you, including Groot so just think aboug it." Hulk said adjusting his glasses.

That made Rocket deep in thought as RJ and Rockus were back from school, wondering what was going on guessing he was still figuring stuff out, like them when facing something they coukd not figure out steaight away like making friends, which the teacher had sent an note home about, making Rocket shake his furry head, crumpling it up into a paper ball after reading it, throwing it into the trash can impressing both male kits.

"I have an ompirtant summit to prepare for, and your teacher's worried, just because of RJ's humour?" he said.

"Yeah, I was telling the other kids some of your stuff, which they liked, I think." RJ replied making Rockus sigh.

"The teacher put him in major time out, for his comedy, but you alright?" he said.

"Sort of, as a certain green skinned genius was giving me ideas." Rocket replied while packing.

"He means Me Banner, RJ which is a good thing, because I was worried." Rockus replied.

Rocket was then getting ready to leave for going to San Fransyokyo seeing both RJ and Rockus hug him before he left, and had asked Rocky and Rockford along with the others to be in charge, making RJ annoyed, about that because he couldn't have his usual brand of fun making Rocky shake her furry head.


	12. A Chaotic Trip To The Store

"Yeah let's race, you know?" RJ said to Rockus, getting his paws on two mini grocery carts.

"Guys just be careful, as we have to get groceries, don't get too wild." Rocket told them.

It was a few days later and the compound needed groceries so after picking RJ and Rockus up from school, they had arrived at the grocery store which was an normal thing for all families including an exotic one like theirs, so RJ and Rockus were wanting to explore or cause epic mischief which was already happening because they hadn't had their afternoon snack, they'd eaten a cookie from the bakery, without anybody knowing.

"Let's see what else we can get into, you know?" RJ said to Rockus encouragingly, since they had snuck away when Rocket's furry back was turned or distracted not realising the two youngsters were running wild throughout the store plus dressed like employees so nobody would guess that an Avenger's kids were causing antics which had been Rockus's idea.

"What the heck's going on today, oh no!" Rocket said realising who was behind the chaos, shaking his furry head pushing the full to the brim grocery cart looking for RJ and Rockus seeing store cops approaching, with RJ and Rockus making him sigh.

"Yes they're mine, they slipped away, when my back was turned, alright, I'm pretty sure this has happened with Terran parents, right?" he said.

"Normal kids wouldn't masquerade as emplyees, eat from the bakery, use the scanners among other things like saying everything in the toy aisles kids don't have to pay for." the store cop said making Rocket impressed despite having to pretend to be mad, making amends despite the fact RJ and Rockus were banned which Rocket was alright with as they left after buying groceries.

* * *

Back at the compound, Rocky and Rockford were surprised hearing what had happened at the grocery store, knowing Rocket had been impressed by RJ and Rockus because he'd done way worse things at their age which the others got, relieved they had gotten groceries despite the craziness that had ensued at the store knowing RJ and Rockus were banned from there making Rocket roll his eyes.

"They were just goofing around, besides they're kits and kits make mistakes." he said to them, which Carol got, because RJ and Rockus were little kids agreeing with him because he was good with them, hoping they were not upset, since one of them was taking an nap while RJ was playing which the others thought cute"

"They're cramping our style dad, as we were having fun." he told Rocket.

"Don't worry about it, kit, just have fun." he said seeing him run along.

Rocky was impressed by this, seeing why he was an Avenger seeing Carol nod, knowing how kind he was to RJ and Rockus, seeing Rockford nod while drinking tea which was one of the things they had gotten at the store, while antics were going on, so was hoping things would work out, seeing Rocket drinking coffee to relax which the others got.

"You just got back from the summit and this happened, but they were just playing." Rocky said to him.

"It went well kid, but the store cop was being super harsh, on them." Rocket replied to her.


	13. Another Addition

"Whoa, another Rockie, and he has a long cane?" Carol asked, seeing Rocket nod in reply, as he saw another inter-dimensional version of himself that was partially sighted named Rocko which he thought cool, plus the other versions of him had accepted him.

"Yeah, his name's Rocko, but he's partially sighted, so we can help him." Rocket said to her, making her smile at his words, hoping that they could help him, seeing RJ andRockus curious about Rocko so Rocket had explained to them.

"Yeah he is one of us, plus Rockford is curious." Rocky said to him.

"I know, but we should help him get used, to the compound." Carol said to them, seeing Rocko touching things with his paws like the walls making the others get it impressed after hearing him explain, making them get it.

"You'll get used to things here, you'll see." Hulk said to him seeing Rocket nod in reply, so was helping Rocko out, along with RJ and Rockus making Rocky and Rockford amused by this seeing Carol agree letting them be.

* * *

"Is Rocko alright, and adjusting to things?" Rockus asked Rocket, at bedtime making him grin because both RJ and Rockus were being calm and not hyper relieving him that they were being calm, hoping the others were alright, sighing assuring them that Rocko would be alright.

"Yeah, plus the adults can help him too, like Rocky and Rockford." Rocket said to them.

He was letting them sleep since being little, they needed their sleep leaving their rooms, going to the kitchens to get something to drink hearing Rockford ask if RJ and Rockus werd alright seeing him nod.

"They're sleeping right now, but the others are probably doing stuff." Rocket told him sitting at the table drinking coffee making Steve sigh hearing them, wondering what was going on, hearing Rockford say, he and Rocket were just hanging out.

"Are RJ and Rockus asleep, no problems?" Rockford asked seeing Rocket nodding.

"They went down easy, plus they were asking about Rocko." he replied to him, relieving the others, seeing Carol was talking to her friend, Maria on video-chat making him curious, eavesdropping making Rocky shake her furry head at what he was doing, knowing Carol would flip.


	14. A Visitor From The Future

"Holy crutack, you brought your Lylla here?" Rocket asked Rockford, after seeing an older version of Lylla in the compound dealing with Rockus and R.J when they had been hyper because they had decided that ice cream for breakfast was the best idea in the galaxy, so Rocket had been curious about how she was good with little kits.

"Yep, plus we did have a kit, named Kari." Rockford said making Rocket's jaw drop, makimg Lylla and Rockford giggle at his reaction, makimg Rocky wonder what was going on, giggling after Lylla said hearing giggling, making Rocket think that Rockus and RJ were up to mischief going to check on them.

He saw a little female kit with glasses, wearing a purple sweater with bangs, hugging his leg, making him guess this was Kari making emotions stir inside him.

"Hey daddy, I came to visit." Kari said to him, makimg Rockus and RJ curious about her, excited that she was like their sister, makimg both male kits hug her, hearing her say she was hungry which he agreed with, going to the kitchen, to get breakfast that was not ice cream making the others curious, hearing him tell them

"Awwww, she's cute, and not like Rockus and RJ, you know?" Rocky pointed out, seeing Kari calm but shy, colouring, just as Lylla showed up, seeing Kari hug her, making her surprised, until Rocket explained making her get it, finding Kari adorable, hoping the time-space conttium was safe, seeing Kari nod.

"How did we even deserve a bundle like you, I wanna know!" Rocket said excitedly.

"I can't tell you, you know?" Kari replied making Lylla agree with that, as she and Rocket were getting deep concerning their relationship, guessing how they would get Kari chuckling, making Rockford and his Lylla get it, seeing Kari rubbing her eyes later, so was going to take an nap, making Lylla and Rocket smile, putting her down for an nap.

"We should let her be, you know?" Rocket said seeing Lylla agree, unaware that Kari had went back to her own time-line knowing her parents would meet her again

* * *

"Awww, so she went back to her own time, eh?" Lylla asked Rocket, seeing that Kari had disappeared after her nap, which made them a little sad, despite knowing they would see her again, when Lylla gave birth to Kari, seeing a drawing that Kari had made, which was of them as a family making Rocket choked up, saving it seeing Rockford, along with the other Rockets join them.

"Where did our little sister go?" Rockus asked confused, sensing sadness from Rocket, as he explained, making them get it, and hope thingswere alright, seeing Rocket go to the tech-lab making Lylla get it, going to join him bringing alcohol making her future self grin.

"We should leave them be, alright?" she said seeing Rocky get it, telling Rockus and RJ to leave them be.

Rocket was in the tech-lab inventing, but had the drawing that Kari had made on the wall, hoping that Lylla would have Kari sooner or later, seeing her join him and had brought alcohol with her, making him smirk, as he was taking a break, making Lylla giggle.


	15. A Big Surprise

"Is Ms Lylla alright, daddy?" Rockus asked Rocket because Lylla was acting weird like being moody, having cravings guessing what was going on with Lylla, only he could not find a way to say it to a little kit making Rockford and his Lylla exchanging a grin.

"She's beginning to carry a precious gift for my younger self, kiddo." Rockford told Rockus, making the others astounded that Lylla might be with cub or kit, giving Hulk an idea, as he had many doctorates to the point where Rocket would only trust him, to give him a medicał check-up along with eye tests after his eyes were affected from the light of the Infinty Stones.

"Alright, let's do it, as we need to know." Rocket said to him, as Lylla followed them to the lab.

Rocky stopped Rockus and RJ from following them, explaining they should give Lylla and Rocket some privacy which Carol agreed with, hoping Lylla was with kit knowing that their kit from the future had visited a few weeks ago guessing it was Kari, grinning.

"Yeah which should be fun around here, you know?" Rockford said to his Lylla seeing her nod, seeing both her younger self and Rocket return, announcing that Lylla was indeed with kit making everybody happy.

"We should be careful with Lylla, while the baby is in her belly." Rocket told the others seeing RJ and Rockus in skateboard gear, as Rocket had promised to teach them to skateboard, seeing Thor curious guessing that Rocket was working on bonding with kids.

They were having fun skateboarding, making the others impressed, by Rocket's teaching Rockus and RJ without being stressed or yelling making Lylla get it, knowing that he would be a good father to their kit, seeing the others agree, hoping that things would be alright.

* * *

"Are you alright, along with the kit?" Rocket asked Lylla later that night.

"I'm alright, but it's sweet you care about our kit, he or she will be pretty special, you know?" Lylla assured him, kissing him, lying down in sleep and hoping Rockus and RJ wouldn't get up during the night, as he was really tired besides worrying about Lylla being pregnant.

"I hope she'll be alright, with kit even if I have to protect her, until the kit gets here." Rocket said softly to himself, feeling Lylla cuddle him in sleep making him feel better and sleepy passing out, even though Rockus had went to the bathroom in the middle of the night relieving Rocket, that he did not have to help.

"How did you sleep last night?" Rocky asked Rocket the next morning, seeing he had bed fur, like she, Rockusreplied, RJ and Rockfordhad after waking up first thing in the morning, seeing Rocket drinking coffee.

"Yeah, I did after being a little nervous, but Lylla helped." he replied seeing Rockus and RJ grabbing the box of Pop Tarts, running to the toaster, making Rocky sigh, knowing they might get hurt.

"You two know that you have to ask for help, in the kitchen, remember?" she told them.

"Oh yeah we forgot, can you help please?" Rockus said to her.

"Sure as it was good that you asked for help." Rocky repliedputting the pop tarts in the toaster, pouring apple juice into cups for both male youngsters, since they could not have coffee, as it made them hyper. or driving them crazy, hearing the toaster ping, meaning the pop tarts were ready, making both Rockus and RJ excited making Rocket chuckle.


	16. Holding Down The Fort

_Aww, he finally fell asleep, after Rockford, Rockusreplied, RJ and me chased him around the compound, besides telling him a story, so hope he sleeps through the night, without waking everybody up._

It was a few months later and while Rocky had went back to her own dimension, Rockford, RJ and Rockus were still here, including a toddler version of himself in a diaper that Rocket had been trying to get to sleep for the last few hours, so relieved the kit had finally went to sleep seeing Rockus and RJ tired, going to bedthemselves relieving both Rockford and Rocket, cleaning up little Rockie's mess.

"He is a handful, just like mine and Lylla's kits at that age, but it livened things up." Rockford said, while he and Rocket were drinking de-caff coffee since it was pretty late, plus not hearing anything from the baby monitor, which relieved them.

"I bet you were a good dad to them, you know?" Rocket said.

"Yes just like you, and your Lylla will be." Rockford said to him, before going to bed.

However he then saw a skittish version of himself hiding under the table, makimg Rocket curious, coaxing him out, from under there guessing something pretty bad must have happened in his dimension, as to why he was like that, making sweet tea, since that calmed his nieces, Casey and Celesta down when they were anxious, hoping Rockie was not awake, or this was waking them up.

"Feeling better?" he asked seeing the anxious version of himself nod.

"Thanks." he said making Rocket surprised, shaking his furry head.

* * *

"Whoa, another version of Uncle Rockie showed up, he looks scared?" Casey said the next morning, after she and Celesta were up and ready for school curious about the newcomer seeing their uncle enter, saying that Rockie was still asleep, after running him, Rockus, RJ and Rockford ragged making both brown-red furred youngsters exchange a look, because they wanted to help, even though they were just kits themselves.

"Yeah, he was hiding under the table when I found him, and in his dimension, he was living with the Kree, so it makes sense why he's anxious." Rocket told them while they were eating breakfast, saying they could help with Rockie, that way he could have energy for other things like missions.

"That's very sweet of the both of you, but I got this." Rocket said pouring coffee into his cereal, which Casey found intresting, along with Celesta deciding to not point out the creative breakfast he was about to eat, going to school with Thrud and Uncle Thor, since their school was in New Asgard, plus Celesta had slipped a few pellets into her uncle's bowl, when he'd been talking.

"What the heck, coffee mixed with cereal, and pellets, ugh!" Rocket said after taking a spponful, realising what had happened, pouring the contents of the bowl into the trash, washing the bowl put, pouring more cereal in with milk, instead of coffee this time, guessing he could use help, hearing Rockie awake, making baby sounds through the baby monitor which was amusing.

"Alright, I'm coming kiddo." he said, going to his room, where Rockie's crib was, seeing him awake, full of energy after sleeping making Rocket chuckle picking him up.

"Let's go get some chow, alright?" he said leaving his room.

He was pitting the infant male in a highchair that he had made, unaware Carol and the others, including Roclus, RJ and Rockford noticed that he was tired, after putting coffee in his cereal, seeing him trying to feed Rockie, that was kind of hilarious so wanting to help him so he did not get exhausted.

"Let us help, as you look exhausted, plus we can take care of Rockie, just like Casey and Celesta were offering." Rockford told him, seeing Rocket relent, going to his room, hoping the others would do a good job.

Later that afternoon, he woke up, seeing things calmer, and Rockie taking an nap impressing Rocket because he thought that chaos would ensue which was why he had not wanted Casey and Celesta to watch Rockie, making Rockford understand.


End file.
